


A Passing Storm

by MayLovelies



Series: By heart, not blood. [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: A nice walk outside after heavy rain takes a violent turn, as a flock of seagulls remind Elros of the person he despises the most. Maglor, to the best of his abilities, comforts his son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little ficlet!
> 
> Also I have a tumblr! It is [maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/) :D

Much to Maglor’s surprise, after the many weeks of non-stop rain, the sky had finally parted and the son had peered from the clouds.

He saw this as a chance of celebration; perhaps a moment for their family in whole to finally go outside when they’d for so long been unable to.

However, as soon as he raced down the hallway and reached Maedhros’ studies, he saw the elder deeply entranced in large scrolls and thick books. Across the table, nearly as focused as Maedhros was Elrond. Maglor sighed, understanding that he’d have no company with them.

If anything, the rain had given their intellect depth and no longer could they peel themselves away from their ancient, philosophical studies.

And Maglor supposed that Elros was busy as well, not caring to stroll outside the gates of the fortress.

However, he soon figured out he was wrong.

When the young half elf bumped into Maglor in the hallway, he wore a smile on his face.

“The servants said you wished to go out now that the rain has ceased, may I come with you father?”

And Maglor’s heart grew with happiness.

“Of course.” And with that, he extended a hand for the younger elf to grab and the two merrily made their way out of the fortress.

As they ventured outside, it was evident that the long weeks of rain had taken its toll on the land, and great puddles of water had formed along the basin just outside of the castle.  As all young creatures did, Elros ran ahead and began to jump in puddle after puddle. The murky water getting on his clothes and hair.

Maglor rolled his eyes at the mere thought of having to clean him up afterwards, but he didn’t dare peel him from his fun. After being cooped inside for weeks , he needed this. This joy and excitement he received from only splashing water, reminded Maglor  that his Elros was in fact, half mortal. And he loved that even more about him.

“Don’t run too far ahead.” Maglor called from where he stood. The young elf had so much energy he was already further on.

“Come jump with me!” Elros gleefully responded. “Come jump in the puddles father!”

Maglor wished to protest but Elros would have none of it, so carefully he removed his boots and made way to the nearest puddle where he jumped. Water splashed upward faster and stronger than it did for Elros, some getting in Maglor’s face.

However he didn’t quite mind the dirty water caking upon his legs for the mud felt soft beneath his feet and rather playfully, he continued to jump puddle to puddle, chasing after Elros.

This game continued for a while, progressing into splashes as the puddles grew deeper. Yet still the two had just as much fun, enjoying themselves, laughing and screaming the whole time and occasionally splashing water at one another, however, Elros stopped.

Maglor had not yet caught the shift in his son’s mood as he was busy wringing out his now drenched hair. If it were not for the desperate cry of a bird, and the harmony of a hundred wings, Maglor would not have been alerted.

Much to his dismay, he looked ahead to see Elros with heavy rocks in his hands, throwing them at a pack of seagulls who had found temporary peace in one of the deeper puddles. Angrily he tossed rock after rock their way until the majority had flown to safety, however, one remained injured in the puddle, its wing no longer able to function.

Elros took a step closer and Maglor feared he’d kill it.

“Elros!” Maglor cried, running over to the elfling before he inflicted more damage. “Stop it! Leave it alone!”

Elros was poor at following instructions, and attempted to throw the rock anyway. It was Maglor who grabbed his fist and restrained him, but the young elf still fought to throw the stone at the poor bird.

“Elros no!”

“Let go!” He responded in full anger.

Maglor held tighter, wrestling the stone from his hand and eventually tossing it aside.  Elros however, was no closer to calming down as he angrily tried to lunge at the petrified seagull.

“What has that bird done to deserve your ill treatment?” Maglor asked, but there was no answer, only an angry elfing trying to break free.

So he repeated again. “ _Tell me,_ Elros, why are you hurting this bird?”

“Because…because they remind me of her…and I hate her.”

Maglor did not need to be told that he was referencing his mother. And like a bolt of lightning had hit him, he finally realized that these birds were in fact seagulls, the very birds that his mother had taken form of when she abandoned them.

He could only imagine how difficult this was for Elros, and quickly picked him up and pulled him into a hug.

“Oh Elros…I know you feel pain, and I am sorry, but these birds are not your mother….”

“Maybe one of them is…perhaps that one who I injured.” The young elf spat angrily. “One strike to the head and she’ll be gone…she deserves it.”

“Do not speak like that love, for it is only anger taking over you. Do not let someone innocent suffer for the deeds of another. Do you wish to take away the life of someone who has not wronged you? Do you wish to be selfish and forsake another, even a mere bird?”

There was no sudden response, but Elros shook his head in realization. “I didn’t mean to hurt it; I was just angry…I am still angry…It still hurts father.”

Holding him tightly, Maglor nodded. “I know.” He whispered, understanding the pain Elros felt would not leave him any time soon. The feeling of his mother caring for a jewel more than his own life scarred him completely and damaged his self-worth. It was heartbreaking for Maglor to see him like this, but he understood that time could not instantly heal all.

Only love could, and Maglor had so much love to give Elros.

“You will never leave us…will you? If you find your jewel, will you then abandon us too?”

“Of course not.” Maglor actually placed Elros down on the ground, and knelt near him, resting his hands on his son’s small shoulders. “You are my son, and I am your father. No jewel will ever come before you or your brother. No jewel will replace the love I have for you.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.” Maglor gazed into Elros’ eyes, shedding nothing but truth, and the young elf believed him. Perhaps tears threatened to spill, but he waddled over to Maglor and hugged him as tightly as he possibly could.  “Thank you.” He whispered into Maglor’s ear.

They held that position for some time until the seagull squawked. Maglor and Elros broke their embrace to walk towards it; Elros bent down and held the poor creature in his arms.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to hurt you. I thought you were my mom and I threw a rock at you, sorry…I hope your wing gets better.” The seagull chirped in pain, and Elros gazed at Maglor. “Can we take her inside and fix her? We can let her go when she gets better.”

“Elros, I think that is a wonderful idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seagull's would remind them so much of Elwing I think it would be painful. I have the feeling that seeing a seagull again would evoke different emotions from the twins. I always feel that Elrond would be more saddened by it, but would eventually let it go. Where as I feel that Elros would be far more angry and aggressive, and perhaps use the poor bird as an outlet for his pain. Eventually, yes I do believe he'd learn not be violent, but I don't think he'd ever find it in his heart to forgive, and neither would Elrond, not that they had too. 
> 
> But I just wanted to cover how I felt Elros would react to seeing something that reminded him of Elwing; but thankfully, Maglor is there to help and correct his actions.  
> If you liked it! Please let me know! Thanks!


End file.
